Heroine Shikkaku
by Harayuki
Summary: Heroine Shikkaku ver. Sasusaku/ Sakura dan Sasuke berteman sejak kecil/ Aku adalah sang Heroine dalam cerita ini/ Bagaimana jika Heroine-nya orang lain?/ DLDR/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Heroine Shikkaku**

 **(Ver. SasuSaku)**

 **Harayuki™**

 **Rate • T+**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **!Warning : Untuk kalian yang tidak suka Sasuke yang bersikap lembut dan polos silahkan tekan tombol BACK =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **°^Happy Reading^°**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Namaku Haruno Sakur, putri dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuku, aku siswi tahun kedua dari SMA Kanami di Konoha. Jika ini adalah Shoujo manga maka akulah sang Heroine dalam cerita ini dan tentu saja pasanganku adalah si pemeran utama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak aku memasuki taman kanak-kanak saat itu aku masih berusia enam tahun..._

 _ **×Flashback×**_

 _"Lihat si Sasuke ini dia adalah anak buangan bahkan ibunya saja memilih pria tua kaya daripada anaknya sendiri.. haha.."_ ejek seorang anak kecil pada seorang anak kecil lain yang di panggil Sasuke. Seketika semua anak menertawakan Sasuke dan ikut mengejek ibunya tidak jauh sana seorang gadis kecil dengan pita merah yang menghiasi rambut merah mudanya menatap kesal anak-anak yang sedang mengejek Sasuke.

 _"Diam kalian! Kalian bisa mengejekku tapi tidak dengan ibuku!"_ ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat bangku yang ada di hadapan bersiap untuk melempar.

 _"Diam kalian semua! Aku akan mengadukan kalian pada ibu guru!"_ teriak gadis kecil itu —Sakura dengan lantang tanpa rasa takut menghadapi banyaknya anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Sakura kecil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke kecil kemudian memegang tangan Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. Sasuke kecil menurunkan bangku yang diangkatnya linangan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

 _"Dasar cengeng! haha.. pantas saja ibumu meninggalkanmu bahkan sekarang kau di bantu anak perempuan.. haha.."_ anak-anak itu kembali mengejek Sasuke kecil, Sakura kecil yang tidak terimapun maju dan mulai menjambat rambut kedua anak laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya dan satu kaki kecilnya ia gunakan untuk menendang anak laki-laki yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Mereka pun saling memukul dan menjambak.

 _ **×Flashback off×**_

 _Ah, disana aku melihatnya sedang menungguku di jembatan penyeberangan —tempat favorit kami— sambil melihat kendaraan yang melaju cepat di bawah sana. Sasuke-kun lihatlah kearahku, lihatlah aku dan tersenyumlah untukku. Hanya untukku._

 _Dia melihat kearahku! Dia tersenyum padaku! Rasanya seperti ada kelopak bunga yang bermekaran di sekitarku._

Dengan latar belakang kembang api dan kelopak bunga merah di sekitar tubuh Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun. Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Sakura dengan tersenyum manis jangan lupakan bunga-bunga yang berada di sekitar wajah Sakura.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai Sakura-chan." Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura yang membuat pelangi muncul diantara banyaknya bunga di sekitar Sakura sebagai latar belakangnya.

Sakura bersandar di pagar pembatas melihat keatas langit. Wajahnya terpantul cahaya oranye di pagi hari.

 _Ckrek~_

Tanpa Sakura tau Sasuke mengambil gambarnya dengan kamera ponsel.

"Ayo, Sasuke-kun kita jalan." ajak Sakura, mereka akan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Selama perjalanan terkadang Sakura akan melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

 _Bahagianya hariku, aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya, aku hanya perlu menunggu sampai Sasuke-kun mengatakannya padaku._

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai di sekolah, mereka sedang mengganti sepatu.

(0)(0)(0)

 **Jam Istirahat.**

Sakura berada di kantin bersama sahabatnya Ino menikmati bekal mereka dan sebotol jus jeruk. Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada keributan di meja paling ujung.

 _"Hei, jelek cepat habiskan makananmu!"_ ucap seorang siswa dengan banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya, Pain.

 _"Habiskan juga minumannya.. haha.."_ ucap salah seorang siswa lainnya —Kakuzu sambil menuangkan segelas air diatas kepala siswi yang sedang mereka ganggu. Siswi berambut biru gelap dengan kaca mata tebal itu terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRAKK!_

Sakura memukul meja dengan keras perhatian Pain cs teralihkan padanya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengganggu Hinata-san! Kenapa kalian terus saja menganggunya?!" kata Sakura dengan keras tak menghiraukan siswa siswi yang sibuk menatapnya, Hinata pun menatap Sakura dengan terharu.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" suara seseorang yang terdengar tak asing menyadarkan Sakura dari Hayalannya. —Sasuke.

"Apa maumu, hah?! Kau ingin jadi pahlawan kesiangan haha.." ucap Pain seraya mengacungkan tinjunya bersiap memukul hingga—

"Siapa yang membuat keributan?!" teriak Guy —guru olahraga.

"Pain, Guy-sensei." sahut Sakura. Pain dan kawan-kawan pun berlari terbirit-birit menghindari amukan Guy yang membahana saat mereka melihat guru Guy berlari kencang —sangat kencang mendekati mereka.

Sasuke mendekati hinata dan membantunya berdiri, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasu—"

"Sakura aku akan mengantar Hinata," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Sakura dengan memapah Hinata, Hinata menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang ada disampingnya. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan puluhan bunga layu sebagai latar belakangnya.

Ino menghampiri Sakura, ia menepuk lembut pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura kupikir yang menjadi _Heroine-_ nya disini bukan dirimu." ucap Ino sambil menatap Sakura sedih ,sesaat sebelumnya ia melihat bagaimana Hinata menatap Sasuke, ia tau arti tatapan itu yang berarti Cinta. Ya, Hinata mulai menyukai Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku yakin. Aku masih seorang _Heroine ._ " ucap Sakura dengan yakin.

"Kusarankan padamu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat." ucap Ino sambil memeluk bahu Sakura.

"Hm, sore ini sepulang sekolah aku akan mengatakannya." kata Sakura penuh semangat.

"tapi, bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun menolakku dan menjauhiku?! Aku tidak bisa jauh dari Sasuke-kun." sambung Sakura patah semangat, muncul sambaran petir berkali-kali sebagai latar belakangnya. Ino mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya diatas kepala Sakura untuk mengusir petir tapi tangannya malah tersambar petir.

"Aduh!" ringis Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? maaf aku jadi menyusahkanmu." ucap Sakura dengan sedih kali ini hujan turun dengan deras dari atas kepala Sakura.

"Sakura, kupikir kita sangat membutuhkan payung. Berhentilah bersedih aku akan membantumu jadi jangan membuat kantin tergenang air hujan." ucap Ino.

"Hm," ucap Sakura sambil mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **Rencana 1.**

 **-Mendekati Sasuke sepulang sekolah-**

.

.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengganti sepatunya di depan loker.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Hey, jelek apa kau ingin kabur dari kami hanya karena bisa lolos sekali saja sudah sombong." ucap Pain. Sakura menatap Pain dengan kesal.

"Hey—" ucapan Sakura terpotong lagi.

"Ada Guy-sensei." ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk kearah belakang Pain.

Pain yang mulai ketakutan menengok dengan patah-patah kearah belakang, ia membelalakan matanya. Tidak ada guru Guy disana, saat Pain akan memarahi Sasuke ia melihat Sasuke menarik Hinata pergi. Ia pun mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat bagaimana Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan hujan petir di sekitar tubuhnya. Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengejar Sasuke karena takut hal buruk akan terjadi padanya. Didepannya ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah terkapar dilantai dengan kerah bajunya yang di tarik Pain jangan lupakan tangan Pain yang sudah terkepal siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya dengan gerakan lambat secara bersamaan sebuah kaki terlihat menendang wajah Pain hingga terjungkal menabrak dinding di hadapannya. Sasuke terpana menatap Hinata.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak marah Guy yang berlari sekencang angin mendekati mereka.

"Kalian lagi! Ikut sensei sekarang juga! Jika ada yang melarikan diri. Bersiaplah lari keliling lapangan 500 kali." ucap Guy sambil menunjuk Pain dan kawanannya. (Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan).

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda jika ia baik-baik saja. Tidak jauh dari sana Sakura menatap mereka dengan pusaran angin topan disekitarnya yang membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi melintas terdorong jauh dengan rambut mereka yang berantakan juga sepatu yang terlempar entah kemana.

"Sasu—"

"Sakura-chan, aku akan pulang bersama Hinata." ucap Sasuke yang memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Baiklah, hati-hati kalau begitu." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berlari meninggalkan mereka.

 **Rencana 1 GAGAL X GAGAL X GAGAL XXX**

Sakura berlari sambil menangis keras membuat siswa siswi yang dilewatinya melihatnya dengan aneh.

 _Brukk!_

Karena terus berlari sambil menagis Sakura tidak bisa melihat jika ada orang di hadapannya dengan gerakan lambat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya menatap orang itu.

"Tampan." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya siswa berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya kepada Sakura dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"B-bukan apa-apa kau hanya salah dengar." ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak. Sepertinya baru saja kau menyebutku tampan." ucap siswa itu dengan serius.

"Tidak kau salah dengar!" Sakura segera berlari tapi tangannya ditahan oleh siswa itu. Sakura memandang siswa itu dengan kesal.

"Apa kau bisa lepaskan tanganku?!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangannya.

"Tidak." balas siswa itu, terjadilah aksi tarik menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tanganku sakit bodoh!" ucap Sakura dengan memandang tajam siswa itu.

"Ah, maaf." siswa itu melepaskan tangan Sakura. Tapi, saat melihat Sakura akan kabur lagi siswa itu menarik tas Sakura.

"Apa maumu?!" tanya Sakura yang sudah kesal, _Aku menarik ucapanku yang mengatakan dia tampan!._

"Aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku Sabaku Gaara jadi siapa nama nona cantik ini." tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum genit.

 _Hoek! Aku merasa akan muntah._

"Haruno Sakura, jadi sekarang lepaskan aku." jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." ucap Gaara sambil melambaikan tangannya seraya menatap Sakura yang pergi dari hadapannya.

"Menarik." ucap Gaara.

(0)(0)(0)

"Hua! Ino hiks.. Sasuke lebih memilih gadis yang baru saja di temuinya dari pada aku yang sudah sebelas tahun bersamanya." ucap Sakura pada Ino yang ada di seberang sana melalui ponselnya.

"Tenanglah kita pikirkan rencana lainnya," kata Ino.

"Recana apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai sesungukan.

"Rencana menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke, ceritakan betapa dekatnya dirimu dan Sasuke, dengan begitu Hinata akan menjauhi Sasuke karena dirimu tau banyak hal tentang Sasuke." jawab Ino.

"Aku mengerti," balas Sakura dengan semangat.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok, aku mengantuk, bye."

"Hm,bye." ucap Sakura kemudian ia mematikan panggilannya.

.

.

.

 ***Rencana 2***

 **~Menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasuke~**

.

.

.

Sakura mendekati Hinata yang sedang membaca buku di meja santai yang ada di lantai dua dekat pagar pembatas dengan membawa sebuah sebuah album foto di pelukannya.

"Dengan ini kau tidak akan mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi." bisik Sakura dengan latar belakang gunung meletus.

"Aa," teriak Sakura pelan saat ujung rambutnya terkena lahar panas dari gunung yang baru saja meletus tadi.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan anggun.

"Hinata-san apa kau sibuk? Dimana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Tidak, Sasuke-san sedang pergi keruang guru. Ada apa Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap wajah Sakura.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." ucap Sakura yang sudah duduk di samping Hinata, ia membuka albumnya dan memperlihatkan foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang bermain di pantai. _Rasakan! Rasakan!_

"Apa ini foto saat Sakura-san Sasuke-kun saat masih kecil?" tanya Hinata sambil melihat foto-foto di album Sakura.

"Iya, lucu sekalikan Sasuke-kun. Oh ya, saat kecil Sasuke-kun sangat cengeng." ucap Sakura sambil menekankan setiap kalimatnya. _Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu mendekati Sasuke-kun!_

"Sakura-san aku sudah tau maksudmu." ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Sakura kaget sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah tau jika kau ingin aku menjauhi Sasuke-san." ucap Hinata.

"Kau? Jika kau tau itu, kenapa? kenapa? kau masih mendekatinya?" Sakura berdiri mundur menatap Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku menyukainya, dan aku sudah jadian dengan Sasuke-san kemari saat dia mengantarku pulang." ucap Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh pipinya.

 _JLEB!_

Seketika satu panah terbang kearah Sakura dan menancap di pungungnya.

"hari ini Sasuke-san juga akan mengajakku kencan." lanjut Hinata.

 _JLEBB! JLEBB!_

 _JLEBB! JLEBB!_

 _JLEBB! JLEBB!_

Enam panah kembali datang dari berbagai arah menancap di tubuh Sakura.

Dari bawah Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Lihat Sasuke-san sudah datang." ucap Hinata, Sakura memandang Hinata yang turun kebawah menemui Sasuke. Sasuke melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura sebelum ia pergi bersama Hinata.

 _SYUNG!_

Puluhan panah bahkan ratusan terbang kearah Sakura.

"Arrgghh!" teriak Sakura kesakitan sebelum ia terkapar dengan puluhan panah menancap di tubuhnya.

.

.

 **×Rencana 2 GAGAL X GAGAL X GAGAL X GAGAL XXXX**

 **Dikamar toilet wanita.**

Sakura sedang berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi, ia duduk sambil mencabut sisa panah yang menancap di tubuhnya.

 _"Aku sangat membenci gadis jelek yang sekarang terus menempel di sekitar Uchiha-kun."_ Sakura yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka menganggukan kepalanya dari dalam bilik.

 _"Lihat saja kelakuan si Hinata itu cih.. sombong sekali, kupikir Uchiha-kun akan berkencan dengan Haruno-san ternyata dengan si bebek jelek itu."_ saat ia mendengar namanya disebut Sakura pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ah, Haruno-san hai.." ucap gadis-gadis dengan ramah.

"Hai," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum, Sakura melihat kearah cermin dan mulai merapikan dirinya yang agak berantakan.

"Haruno-san kau lebih cocok dengan Uchiha-kun dibandingkan si Hinata." ucap salah satu dari kedua gadis. Sakura hanya balas tersenyum perkataan mereka.

 _BRAKK!_

Hinata keluar dari salah satu bilik sambil menghapus air matanya, ia melirik ke arah Sakura sekilas sebelum ia pergi. Sakura yang melihatnya pergi mengikutinya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan ataupun mereka katakan aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke." ucap Hinata pada Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak jauh dari sana Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana keadaanmu sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Aku sudah baikan Sasuke," jawab Hinata.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu." Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke yang memapah Hinata dengan sedih.

.

.

Sakura berbaring miring di bangku panjang dekat lapangan sekolah pikirannya sedang menerawang jauh tak tentu arah.

"Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja patah hati." suara yang tak asing membuat Sakura tersadar dan terbangun.

"Kau sudah tau jadi tak perlu kau ucapkan, Gaara." ucap Sakura tanpa memandang seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa kau di tolak oleh Uchiha-san?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura menatap Gaara kaget.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau, sebenarnya banyak laki-laki yang menyukaimu termasuk aku. Tapi, pandanganmu terus saja berfokus pada si Uchiha itu, sayangnya si Uchiha memiliki mata yang buruk hingga dia tidak melihatmu," ucap Gaara seraya memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

 _Cup~_

Gaara mengecup bibir Sakura. Sakura menatap Gaara kaget dan mendorongnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau mengatakan Sasuke seperti itu." setelah mengatakannya Sakura pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara menatap kepergian Sakura kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hai, Gaara-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang gadis yang mendekati Gaara.

"Aku baik-baik dan jangan mengganggu." ucap Gaara dengan datar.

.

.

.

(0)(0)(0)

.

.

Sakura berbaring diatas kasurnya sambil menatap foto dirinya dan Sasuke yang diambilnya seminggu yang lalu sebelum Hinata muncul di antara mereka.

 _Ting!_

Sakura membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Ini dari Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura senang.

.

 **Sasuke-kun** **;**

Aku ingin bertemu di tempat biasa.

.

'Baik tunggu sebentar.' balas Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tangga dengan senang.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa kau memintaku kemari saat malam?" ucap Sakura seraya duduk di pembatas jembatan.

"Kupikir kau akan marah padaku karena aku selalu bersama Hinata." ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku marah, Hinata itu kekasihmu," ucap Sakura tanpa menatap Sakura, ia lebih memilih melihat kendaraan-kendaraan yang berada di bawah sana.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau melihatku," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura sedih.

"maaf tapi aku akan terus bersama Hinata, ia sedang sakit dan aku harus terus bersamanya." sambung Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan menahan tangis.

Setelah sudah berada di tempat yang dari Sasuke. Sakura sudah bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, ia mulai menangis dengan keras.

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Bruk~_

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura tanpa melihat siapa yang di tabraknya.

 _Grep!_

 _Bruk!_

Orang itu —Gaara menarik tangannya dan memojokkan di dinding sebelah kiri. — _Kabedon_.

"G-gaara! apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sakura seraya berusaha menghidari tatapan Gaara. Ia juga berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan tubuh Gaara.

"Aku hanya penasaran?" Sakura berhasil lolos dari Gaara tapi ia kembali di tangkap dan dipojokan di dinding sebelah kanan.

"Penasaran tentang apa?! Bisakah kita bicara dengan cara yang baik." ucap Sakura,kemudian ia kabur melewati bawah tangan Gaara.

 _Grep!_

 _Bruk!_

Tapi, Sakura tertangkap lagi dan kembali di pojokan oleh Gaara di dinding sebelah kiri. Sasuke dan Hinata tanpa sengaja melihat mereka. Sasuke memandang Gaara yang sedang memojokan Sakura didinding dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Sasuke, aku merasa pusing," ucap Hinata yang berada di sebelah Sasuke seraya memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Aa, aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Emm, gadis yang disebelah Uchiha itu berbohong." ucap Gaara saat kedua pasangan itu sudah pergi jauh.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan menatap Gaara.

"Kau tau maksudku." setelah mengatakan itu Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Gadis itu sengaja ingin menjauhkanku dari Sasuke-kun, itu sebabnya dia berbohong jika dia sakit." ucap Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

(0)(0)(0)

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk kuil dengan memakai Kimono putih berhiaskan gambar bunga Sakura, rambutnya ia sanggul rendah —dibagian yang disanggul ia menggunakan jepit rambut bunga sakura dengan pita merah yang menjuntai— dengan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut disisi wajahnya. Sakura sedang menunggu Gaara, mereka akan pergi ke festival kembang api.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat Sasuke disamping Gaara.

"Ah, tadi aku bertemu Sasuke dan kebetulan juga dia akan datang ke festival." jelas Gaara.

"Aa," Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san bisa aku titip Sakura, aku harus pergi ke toilet sebentar." ucap Gaara.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

.

.

Mereka duduk berdampingan menatap orang-orang yang melewati mereka. —Festival diadakan di sekitar kuil. Keheningan menemani mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Sakura mulai membuka suara menghilangkan rasa sunyi diantara mereka.

"Dia sudah mulai lebih baik." jawab Sasuke.

"Aa," ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke, mereka masih tidak saling pandang khususnya Sakura yang masih menghindari Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aku merasa Gaara bukan orang yang baik, bisakah kau menatapku saat berbicara Sakura?! Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengannya sekarang kau berubah." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Apa menurutmu Hinata yang terbaik?! Bukankah kau yang berubah! Sejak kau bersama kau meninggalkanku sendiri!" ucap Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke marah. Sasuke menatap kaget Sakura yang membentaknya.

"itu urusanku jika aku berkencan dengan, Gaara!" lanjut Sakura lagi.

 _Grep!_

 _Cup~_

Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Secara bersamaan puluhan kembang api berwarna-warni terbang ke atas langit dan meledak diatasnya, puluhan orang bersorak menyaksikannya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya antara kaget dan tak percaya jika Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

"Maaf," Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan marah setelah mendengar apa yang diucap laki-laki itu setelah menciumnya.

"Maaf?! Kau baru saja menciumku dan kau bilang maaf?!" ucap Sakura dengan berdiri menghadap Sasuke.

"Saku—"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau," apa yang Sasuke katakan membuat Sakura bertambah kesal.

"Kau?! Dengarkan aku! Aku mencintaimu Sasuke dan apa yang kau katakan setelah menciumku membuatku sakit. Seolah menciumku adalah sebuah kesalahan." Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan antara senang dan sedih.

"Bukan se—" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke, lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berteman denganmu lagi dengan perasaanku yang seperti ini." Sasuke menatap Sakura kaget.

Gaara yang sudah kembali datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Antriannya panjang sekali, Sakura." Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Apa kau tidak ingin berpamitan dengan Sasuke dulu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak perlu." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." pamit Gaara yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

"Gaara, aku mengacaukan segalanya." ucap Sakura dengan menahan tangis.

"Kupikir dengan membiarkan kalian berdua bicara seperti itu akan membuat kalian baikan." kata Gaara.

"Jadi, kau sengaja Gaara?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Gaara, ia sudah tidak bersedih lagi.

"Hm," balas Gaara seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, jadi menyusahkanmu dengan masalah kami lagi pula semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang." ucap Sakura seraya menatap langit malam yang di penuhi dengan bintang.

.

.

.

(0)(0)(0)

.

.

.

Semua murid tahun kedua sedang berada di aula SMA Kanami.

 _"Kita akan melakukan Study Tour ke kota Iwa selama dua hari, jadi diharapkan bagi kalian untuk menjaga kesehatan kalian. Kita akan berangkat tiga hari lagi."_ ucap Kakashi-sensei dari atas podium yang diakhiri teriakan senang dari para siswa.

" _Silahkan temui Anko-sensei untuk informasi tempat duduk di bis"_ tambah Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

• **Tiga Hari Kemudian.•**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, kau berada di bis berapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Bis tiga, bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Ino.

"Aku juga di bis tiga, bagaimana jika kita sebangku?" ajak Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi, aku akan duduk bersama Sai. Kekasihku." balas Ino.

"Ehh!" teriak Sakura kaget,

"sejak kapan?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" sambung Sakura.

"Salahmu sendiri yang terlalu galau memikirkan Sasuke, sejak seminggu yang lalu." jawab Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Sai?! Sai yang suka tersenyum palsu dan mirip dengan mayat berjalan itu?!" ucap Sakura dengan histeris.

"Iya," ucap Ino.

"Siapa yang maksud mayat berjalan, jelek." sahut seseorang tiba-tiba seraya tersenyum palsu. Sai.

"Sejak kapan kau disana? Dan apa maksudmu jelek?!" Sakura menatap Sai kesal.

"Sudah-sudah, kami berdua duluan ya, bye." pamit Inodengan segera menarik Sai pergi menaiki bis.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menaiki bis, di dalam ia melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berada di bis yang sama dengannya, mereka duduk bersama. Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang tertuju padanya. Ia berjalan mencari kursi yang masih kosong. Ia melihat Ino yang duduk bersama Sai melambaikan tangannya. Sakura menemukan kursi kosong, ia melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya. Gaara.

"Apa kursi ini kosong?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, silahkan duduk." ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum.

 _"Duduklah yang tenang bis akan mulai berjalan."_ ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan mengunakan pengeras suara.

 _Biasanya saat study tour aku akan duduk bersama Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang tidak lagi atau mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka sudah sampai di kota Iwa. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di hotel.

"Kita akan pergi ke berbagai tempat bersejarah di Iwa. Jadi, siapkan buku dan pulpen kalian ini harus dikumpulkan minggu depan. Kita akan berkumpul satu jam lagi." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Baik." ucap para murid serentak.

.

.

Mereka sudah selesai mengelilingi tempat bersejarah di Iwa mereka sekarang sedang berada di tempat perbelanjaan dengan deretan berbagai toko. Sakura saat ini sedang bersama Gaara di toko aksesoris.

"Bukankah ini sangat bagus?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan ponsel dengan bentuk butiran salju yang jika didekatkan dengan pasangannya akan menyalan

"Iya dan ini berpasangan, apa kau mau?" tanya Gaara yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Sakura. Tidak jauh dari sana Sasuke memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

Saat Sakura akan membayar barang yang akan di belinya ia melihat seorang wanita yang dikenalnya di bagian kasir. Sakura berusaha untuk mendekati wanita itu tapi ia kesulitan untuk mendekat karena banyaknya orang yang berada di sekitar kasir. Sakura menatap di sekitarnya dan ia menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

"HEY, LIHAT! DISANA ADA YAMAZAKI KENTO!" teriak Sakura yang membuat semua orang berlari berhamburan.

 _"Yamaken!"_

 _"Yama-kun!"_

 _"Kento-sama!"_

 _"Kya!"_

 _"Kya!"_

Dengan banyaknya orang yang berlarian keluar Sakura terseret diantara orang-orang itu. Saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke ia berteriak mengatakan. "SASUKE IBUMU ADA DISANI!" setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke berlari menghampiri ibunya. Mikoto.

 _._

 _._

Semua orang masih berlarian diluar toko. Sakura berlari mendekati Ino.

"Ino, apa kau berhasil menemukan Yamazaki-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, kita kehilangan dia." ucap Ino seraya melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ah! Ada Furukawa Yuki!" teriak Ino dengan keras, orang baru saja di sebut Furukawa Yuki langsung berlari menghindari puluhan orang yang mengejarnya. Ino pun juga ikut berlari bersama mereka. Sakura menggelengkan kepala saat melihat bagaimana cepatnya Ino berlari. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang baru saja keluar toko bersama Hinata disampingnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Bagaimana apa kau sudah bertemu ibumu?" tanya Sakura dengan khawatir mengabaikan Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Sudah." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bertengkar dengannya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita kembali ke bis aku merasa pusing." ucap Hinata mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Sakura aku pergi dulu." pamit Sasuke.

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik? Aku mencarimu kemana-kemana." tanya Gaara sarat akan nada khawatir.

"Em, maaf aku merepotkanmu." ucap Sakura dengan menyesal.

"Baiklah, Sakura bagaimana jika nanti malam kita naik bianglala yang ada di tengah kota." ajak Gaara. Bianglala yang berada di tengah kota tidak terlalu jauh dengan hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Em," balas Sakura seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

(0)(0)(0)

.

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir malam.

"Sakura, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dengan Gaara malam ini?" tanya Ino yang sedang berbaring di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya, tentu saja." balas Sakura yang sedang bercermin merapikan rambutnya.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura.

"Hm, hati-hati." jawab Ino.n

"Sai romantis sekali." kata Ino yang sedang berkirim pesan dengan Sai.

.

.

Sakura masuk kedalam lift disana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ah, hai. Sasuke, apa kau akan menemui Hinata?" tanya Sakura. —Kamar Sasuke berada di lantai 4, kamar Sakura di lantai 6 dan lantai kamar Hinata di lantai 8.

"Iya, keadaannya kurang baik sejak sore tadi." balas Sasuke.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka dengan pemandangan _Sunset_ dihadapan mereka.

"Ah," Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift.

"Bukankah ini terasa familiar, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Iya, saat itu kita menatap matahari terbenam sepulang sekolah, hari dimana kau menolongku dulu." jawab Sasuke seraya menatap wajah Sakura yang terbiaskan cahaya matahari tenggelam.

 _Ckrek~_

Sasuke mengabadikannya lewat kamera ponselnya.

"Ah, baiklah Sasuke aku pergi dulu." setelahnya Sakura masuk ke dalam lift, Sasuke terus menatapnya hingga Sakura sudah tak terlihat dihadapannya lagi.

.

.

Didalam lift Sakura menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

.

"Gaara, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap Sakura. Mereka bertemu di depan pintu hotel.

"Tidak, ayo." Gaara menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dan mereka berjalam sambil bergandengan tangan. Dari atas sana Sasuke memandang mereka dengan pandangan nanar.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri didepan kamar Hinata. Ia mendengar Hinata sedang berbicara dengan orang lain.

 _"Terima kasih, kau membantuku menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke."_

 _"Ya, Sakura sangat jahat dan aku sangat membencinya."_

 _"Dia sangat senang jika ada orang yang di ejek di hadapannya."_

 _Brakk!_

"Sakura bukan orang yang seperti itu!" teriak Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kaget Hinata pasalnya tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada Hinata yang sedang bercermin didepan meja rias.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan diriku sendiri, inilah diriku yang asli." balas Hinata sambil menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Tidak mungkin." ucap Sasuke.

"Itulah kenyataannya Sasuke, sekalipun kau adalah kekasihku tapi tidak dengan hatimu!" ucap Hinata dengan marah seraya melempar semua benda yang ada diatas meja rias.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata? Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang sakit Hinata." kata Sasuke.

"Iya aku sakit Sasuke! Hatiku sakit saat kau bersamaku tapi tidak dengan pikiranmu! Apa kau tidak sadar?! Selama ini kau menyukai Sakura kau memcintainya! Saat kau bersamaku kau terus saja membicarakan tentang Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke menatap Hinata kaget ia tidak tau jika selama ini ia sudah begitu menyakitinya.

"sekarang kita putus Sasuke, silahkan keluar dari kamarku dan kejarlah cintamu sebelum kau menyesal." ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum tulus sekalipun ia merasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." ucap Sasuke pada Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke berlari mengelilingi hotel mencari Sakura. Ia melihat Ino yang berada diruang tunggu bersama Sai.

"Ino, apa kau melihat Sakura? Apa dia sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke dengan terengah-engah. Ino menggelengkan kepala. Melihatnya Sasuke langsung berlari pergi.

Didepan pintu hotel ia melihat ibunya disana.

"Ibu," panggil Sasuke. —Sebenarnya saat di toko aksesoris Sasuke tidak menemui ibunya, takut jika ibunya akan menolak kehadirannya disana.

"Ibu mendapatkan alamat hotel ini dari teman gadismu yang berambut merah mudah, apa dia gadis yang kulihat dulu?" kata Mikoto.

"Iya," balas Sasuke.

"Maaf untuk sikap ibu dimasa lalu, satu tahun setelah ibu meninggalmu sebenarnya ibu mencarimu. Tapi, ibu tidak menemukanmu." ucap Mikoto.

"alasan kenapa ibu pergi saat itu karena orang itu adalah cinta pertama ibu dan dia sedang sakit keras, ibu menyesal karena ibu tidak menyadari perasaannya dan ibu di masa lalu." lanjut Mikoto.

"Jadi, Sasuke ibu tidak ingin kau mengalami apa yang ibu alami." ucap Mikoto.

.

.

.

Sakura bersiap akan memasuki bianglala hingga dering ponsel mengintrupsinya.

"Ino,.."

".."

Sakura menatap wajah Gaara yang dibalas anggukan darinya. Sakura berlari kembali kehotel. Gaara menaiki bianglala itu sendiri seraya menatap keluar jendela. Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya yang berharga dan itu bukan untuknya, ucap batin Gaara.

.

.

.

(0)(0)(0)

.

.

.

Sakura berlari mencari Sasuke di dalam hotel. Sakura menghubungi Ino.

"Hallo, Ino apa kau melihat Sasukd?" tanya Sakura.

"..."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura.

.

.

Sakura berlari menuju belakang hotel yaitu sebuah menara yang berada di sekitar taman bunga. Sakura melihat banyak lilin disekelilingnya di hadapan terbentuk sebuah jalan kecil dari lilin di kiri dan kanannya, ia mengikuti jalan itu. Dihadapannya ia melihat Sasuke yang membawa seikat bunga berwarna merah ditangannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Sakura, maaf jika sikapku selama ini membuatmu sakit." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku sangat sakit, bodoh!" ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

 _Grep~_

Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu Sakura." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mencium Sakura.

 _Cup~_

Sakura balas mencium Sasuke. Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka dan mereka saling pandang dengan wajah merona merah.

"Jangan menatapku terus, itu memalukan." ucap Sakura seraya memandang kearah lain.

"Apa kau yang mengatakan hotel tempat kita menginap pada ibuku?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap mata Sakura yang memandang ke arah lain.

"I-itu.." ucap Sakura.

"Terima kasih," kata Sasuke. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

"berkat dirimu aku bisa bertemu dengan ibuku." sambung Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura. Tapi, karena Sasuke memeluknya secara tiba-tiba Sakura tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya, mereka pun terjatuh dan mereka tertawa dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

√ **Tamat√**

.

Rasanya pas banget baca endingnya sambil dengerin lagu Kana Nishino - Torisetsu (ost. Heroine Shikkaku LA).

.

Aku sedang mengembalikan mood menulis dan mengaktifkan kembali mode menghayal, sekalipun ini dari film tapi tetep saja aq harus hayalin dulu soalnya film ini ku tonton setahun yang lalu.

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi ^,^

Jangan lupa REVIEW dan tentunya NO FLAME YA.

22\. JAN. 2018.

22.32 PM.


End file.
